A Slightly Different Turn
by crystaltambaia
Summary: What if the Hill Folk had never come to RemalnaCity and turned Flauvic into a tree? Can Danric and Mel defeat him or will they forever be under his rule? VM. [Complete]
1. No Hill Folk

**Title: A Slightly Different Turn**

**Chapter One: No Hill Folk**

**Summary: **What if the Hill Folk had never come to Remalna-City and turned Flauvic into a tree? This is the story of what would have happened starting from when Vidanric has to choose whether or not to help Flauvic with his assumption of the throne. Can Danric and Mel defeat him or will they forever be under his rule? (Italics are from page 451 of Crown Duel.)

**Rated PG-13** for allusions to rape and for situations that may come up in later chapters that would involve violence, language and/or slight sexual situations.

**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write a story about Crown Duel for a very long time, but I've had trouble thinking of something more original than "how Mel and Danric tell everyone that they're in love," blah blah blah sort of stories. Not that those stories aren't fun to read and not that I haven't written unoriginal stories before (my L/J HP one is VERY unoriginal), I just wanted one for this book to be original. So I was rereading the book and thought of this, so I hope that everyone likes this. Also, for some reason, I have more trouble getting the facts right for this book than any other, so if I get something wrong, please bring it to my attention. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_I fault no one for ambition. If you wish, you may gracefully exit now and save yourself some regrettably painful experience. I like you. Your ignorance is refreshing and your passions amusing. For a time, we could keep each other company."_ I stared at Flauvic, outraged. How could he think that I would be his toy? Surely he thought I was better than that. 'But maybe I'm not,' I thought to myself. I did spend my childhood roaming barefoot in the hills. Then I mustered some dignity and tried to sting him with my own remark.

"_Unfortunately, I find you boring."_ I almost laughed at the slight tinge of color that lit his cheeks, but any joy in that was quickly dashed in his next remark.

"I will enjoy breaking you, little colt." Vidanric started towards Flauvic in outrage, but I stopped him with a glance. He looked at me quizzically, but couldn't hide his expression in enough time for Flauvic to miss it.

"Ah," he said, "I see that former enemies have now become more than friends. This will make things much more interesting." I opened my mouth to say something in reply to that, but Vidanric beat me to it.

"We're not. We have had to work closely together for several days now to defeat your mother's army, and so have come to understand each other. Nothing is between us." I almost cried in outrage at what he had said, thinking that he had just gone over to the other side, but realized that he was saving both of us. If Flauvic thought we had a more than friendly relationship, he would use that to his advantage. I turned to smile at Danric for his thinking but then realized that a glance like that would nullify his statement. I looked up to find Flauvic frowning and thought that he probably wasn't used to being wrong. He then looked back up at the Marquis.

"Well, Vidanric?" asked Flauvic, "Will you turn over the crown to me willingly or will you make it hard on yourself? For your soldiers will be here soon, and let it be known that I _can _control you, so it's either on your terms or mine." At this Vidanric's forehead crinkled in thought. Flauvic was still looking at him, so I took the opportunity to look around for a diversion, or something to hurt Flauvic with. The only thing that caught my eye was the shards of what had been Duke of Grumareth on the floor. There were some sharp shards, but unfortunately the former Duke lay closer to Flauvic than to me, and he was sure to see my movements. Oh if only I had learned magic or something! Or if I had thought to tell someone about Flauvic's "illusions".

"Well?" Flauvic's voice broke through my concentration on the stone shards. "Have you decided? Or will I have to decide for you?" Vidanric looked up, and I could see suddenly just how tired he was. I jumped in to stop him from doing the foolish thing which he was going to do.

"He will give you the crown willingly," I said. Vidanric's head snapped around to look at me. I looked at him and tried to give him a glance that said that I would try to explain to him. Somehow he figured that out and relaxed somewhat. Flauvic looked at me as if Christmas had come early.

"I had no idea that you were so cowardly, Meliara," he said. "You certainly didn't show it when you killed the King last year. Or was that a lie?" I jumped at the chance and nodded meekly.

"I didn't kill him." I figured that someone as power hungry as Flauvic wouldn't understand why I would deny that I had killed someone. He would want to claim as much glory as possible. I counted on that and hoped that Vidanric realized that too.

"Maybe you won't be as much fun as I thought," he said, and I sighed. He wouldn't use me as a toy! "I suppose I'll just have to lock you up then." I groaned, and tried to not roll my eyes. That was almost worse. But, I amended, I had lived my childhood in bad conditions. It was certainly better than the former plan. "Well, my dear cousin," Flauvic said, turning to Danric, "I will leave you two here for a minute to get the papers, and we will get this over with. And the building will be sealed, so if you try to get out, you will die a horrible and painful death." The horrible smile on Flauvic's face as he left was almost worse than the implications of leaving the throne room, and I shuddered.

"Mel?" Vidanric asked when Flauvic left.

"Be quiet!" I said, suddenly afraid, "He'll have us bugged with his magic." Vidanric just smiled calmly.

"Meliara, my dear, you didn't spend enough time with our dear, departed King to realize that people like him and Flauvic are overconfident. Flauvic thinks he has us all figured out and so doesn't think he needs to have us watched. I must admit, you're show of cowardice was quite a move. It helps us with our case that much more. He doesn't think he has to watch you now. And he won't have his hands all over you," he added as an afterthought, looking at me lovingly.

"And," I added, "He won't kill you." At that, however, Vidanric frowned.

"I'm not as sure of that as you are, my dear countess. As long as he sees me as a threat, which I assure you he does, he will try his hardest to get rid of me. This matter of him having magic makes things all the more complicated. He will get me to sign the papers and then do something. He won't kill me totally, though, I don't think. Even though he is a remarkable diplomat, he will need to parade me around sometimes in front of ambassadors and the like so that they are assured of my willingness to step down." I looked down at the floor as he said this and then looked up to find him close to me.

"I don't want to lose you," I said fiercely. "I've only just found you." Vidanric laughed at that – a remark that I realized probably sounded much like something Tamara and Savona would say to each other. Thinking of them made me think of all the other people that I might not see again and tears pricked my eyes. I put my arms around Vidanric and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back just as passionately and realized that even though he showed no emotion on his face, he was just as worried as I. I tried to deepen the kiss, fire building within me, but Vidanric pulled away. I looked at him, breathless and confused.

"He might come back. I don't want him to think that our relationship is anything more than two people who have learned to work with each other without quarreling every other moment of the day." I nodded in agreement, and as if Danric's words had summoned him, Flauvic returned. He held a roll of paper in one hand and he walked with the grace and surety of someone who knew he was a victor.

"Sign," he said, thrusting the papers into Vidanric's hands. He took them carefully and opened them, reading the print that I could not see clearly from where I was standing. He frowned subtly as he started reading, and it deepened noticeably as he read more. Once, he glanced over at me, worry clouding up his gray eyes, but finally he took the pen and signed. I sighed, hoping and praying that nothing too terrible had been promised.

I looked then at Flauvic and my heart sank at his evil expression. He met my gaze and held it. I tried to look away, but for some reason I couldn't. He walked towards me, his expression unchanging except for a more pronounced smile. And it didn't look like a nice smile. He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder and I tried to suppress a shiver. Unfortunately, Flauvic noticed.

"What? The little countess doesn't like my touch?" His voice was low and husky and it sent more unpleasant shivers down my spine. I shook my head. "But," he said, "I kissed you once before. You liked it then." My head snapped to where Vidanric was standing, but his expression was stony. "No Mel," Flauvic said, "he won't respond to you. He's under _my_ control now." I wrenched myself from Flauvic's grasp and looked at him. That's what Vidanric had agreed to. He was being controlled by Flauvic. I felt the world spin around me and I knew no more...

* * *

A/N: I hope it's not too terrible and there aren't too many mistakes, but please tell me if there are! That would be great!

Crystaltambaia


	2. Trapped

**A Slightly Different Turn: Chapter Two**

**Trapped**

**A/N:** Thank you so so so so much everyone! The reviews were very helpful, and if anyone would like to beta this story for accurateness for me, just let me know in a review! One thing though – I HAVE NOT read "Beauty," and don't know what happens in it, so that might change some things here. I am hoping to get the Firebirds book and read it sometime soon.

* * *

A sudden shaft of light swept over my eyes and I crinkled them shut, groaning.

"Time to get up my beautiful countess," said a voice I knew only too well, and I shivered. I sat up, finding myself in a large white four poster bed. Flauvic was standing next to me, holding open the bed curtains with an evil smile on his face.

"I'll never get up for you," I spat, then immediately regretted my words. If he thought I was compliant, he would bore of me and ignore me. Flauvic just continued smiling.

"There is a breakfast set up in the dining room," he said nonchalantly, "but in order to have it, you just have to give nice Flauvic a little kiss." I cringed at his words and moved away from him. Flauvic's face hardened. "Then you will go without breakfast." With that, he swept out of the room.

Once left alone, I looked around my place with curiosity. Apart from the bed, there was a small white desk in the corner and a side table on the bed with a candle on it. '_Where is this place?'_ she wondered. '_This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen in the palace. And Flauvic couldn't have brought me all the way to the Merindar house.'_ She walked over the door and pulled on it, not surprised to find it locked, and then walked over to the desk. She sat down and pulled some papers towards her, not quite sure what she was doing.

'_Yesterday was horrible. I suppose I'm writing this because it's available; no doubt Flauvic has some sort of spell on it to see what I'm writing. But I don't care. If anyone besides him sees this, please try to help me. I'm trapped in a room of all white with no windows. I'm sure you've probably never heard of it – I hadn't – but please try to find me! I've only been under Flauvic for less than a day, and I feel like I'm being ripped apart one hair, one piece of skin at a time. Something happened to Danric too, and all the others in the city. Danric is under Flauvic's control and the people of the city are all statues: he shattered one of them yesterday. I saw the expression on Danric's face too. He's not human anymore. He has no emotion. I love him, but not what Flauvic has made him. I suppose I shall just have to find a way to break through the magic. Surely love is stronger than magic?'_

I was interrupted in my writing by a sharp rap on the door, then someone walking in. My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was.

"Danric?" I asked hopefully. I suppose I was still harboring the slight chance the Flauvic had been lying, that Danric would be all right, that this had just been a very bad dream. When I looked at his face, however, I knew that all of my hopes had been just that – hopes. He was still being controlled.

"Meliara," he stated mechanically, "you are to be escorted by me to the dining room. Flauvic has granted you breakfast." I nodded, frowning slightly. What had caused Flauvic to change his mind about breakfast?

"Thank you Danric. Would you mind waiting outside while I freshen up a bit." Once again, Danric nodded abruptly and stepped outside, not quite shutting the door. I went over to the desk once again, thinking. If I said Danric's name enough, and was nice enough to him, perhaps he would begin to remember who he was. I picked up the letter and folded it, sticking it into the body of my dress, then walked over to the door, opening it.

Danric looked up, his face still devoid of emotion, and I inwardly cringed. I tentatively reached out and placed my hand on his elbow. I felt him flinch slightly and smiled to myself. He did have feelings! We proceeded down some stairs and corridors, and after a few minutes, I was thoroughly and utterly lost. Finally we came to another door, also white, and Danric reached out to open it. I looked up at him, willing him to look back. When he finally did, I looked into his eyes, reaching my other hand up to brush his cold cheek. I saw that my touch caused a flicker of recognition in his eyes, and I smiled, ready to face anything that Flauvic could throw at me.

Walking in, I saw yet another white room, with a long colorwood table in the middle. At one end sat Flauvic, who looked up when I entered and smiled that cold, horrible smile that I had begun to dread.

"Hello, dear Meliara. I wasn't sure if you would consent to meeting here with me."

"I didn't," I replied, hoping I sounded just as cold as he did, while in reality my heart was beating with nervousness.

"Didn't my dear servant inform you that this meeting was optional," he asked with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"You know very well that he didn't," I replied, hoping I sounded at least a bit strong and steadfast.

"I must confess that I don't know what you are talking about my dear, but do come and dine with me." He nodded towards a chair that was situated very close to him. I walked over, but instead of sitting down, I took the chair and carried it to the opposite end of the table which regrettably had no food. I was hungry.

I looked over to Flauvic and saw that his face had hardened, and a vein was noticeably popping on his forehead.

"Shevraeth," he called, and Danric walked in.

"Yes, my lord," he said bowing.

"Show mistress Meliara to the _downstairs_ please." I frowned at that. My previous bedroom had been upstairs, so what was downstairs? I stood up and placed my hand once again on Danric's sleeve, sneaking a glance back at Flauvic to see his reaction. My eyes caught his for a second, and I quickly looked away, such a look of hatred there was in his face.

For the second time that day, I found myself being led in was seemed like circles, but this time we weren't going to see Flauvic. After what seemed like an hour of walking in absolute silence, I found myself being led into a dark, damp cell, and I realized what Flauvic had meant. I was going to prison. I turned around, and fiercely grabbed Danric's shirt in both my hands.

"Please remember Danric! Remember what we had, even for so little a time. I know that our love can overcome Flauvic's spell, and I know that you're still in there." Through all that, Danric stood as still as a pillar, and I almost lost hold of my emotions right then and there. Instead, I leaned up and gave Danric a quick kiss. I was surprised when he returned it. I broke away and looked up at him, finding his eyes closed, but then he turned away, close my cell door and walked off.

I leaned against the wall, and slid down in despair.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't really like this chapter, but it needed to get done. Sorry for the shortness and the boringness, but I promise better will come! Please feel free to review!

-Crystaltambaia


	3. Imprisonment

**A Slightly Different Turn: Chapter Three**

**Imprisonment**

**A/N**: Sorry it's been so long! And thanks for all of your super reviews.

Just to warn you, this is a depressing chapter.

* * *

Mel opened her eyes, which were filmed with crusty junk, and rubbed them fiercely. She sat up slowly, and groaned, her back cracking. Looking around, she remembered where she was: a dark, dank cell. Suddenly, the door creaked, and she started. The door made a horrible scratching noise as it went across the floor, and Mel winced. Someone put down a bowl of something and the door closed once again.

Mel sighed, and dragged herself over to the bowl. After more than a week in this horrible, wretched place, Mel could hardly move. There was nothing to do, and nowhere to walk to get the awful soreness out of her back and shoulders – the cell was hardly four paces across either way.

There was no spoon for the bowl. There never was, and Mel hated to eat like a barbarian. '_There I go again. A few years ago, eating with my fingers was the most fun thing to do. Now it's just barbaric, savage.' _She let out a breath of air, and ate, trying not to taste the awful food.

She supposed that she should try to escape; jumping the person who set out her food was one option, but she didn't really have the strength. And besides, where would she go? All she could hope for was that Flauvic would decide to talk to her again. She wondered fleetingly what he was doing. Did he even remember her? And what about Shevraeth? They had had so little time together, and he was just a statue, basically. She hadn't even seen him since the previous week when she had had that awful dinner with Flauvic.

Once again, the door scraped open, causing Mel to look up and frown. She had just gotten her food, and no one else ever came. Ever.

It was Shevraeth.

He was frowning slightly, although she couldn't imagine why. She supposed it had something to do with why he was here. Mel looked up questioningly, waiting for Shevraeth to say something. Finally, he did.

"I'm to take you to the chamber," he said simply. Mel began to ask a question, but was stalled by a hand. "No questions, miss, just follow me." At those words, Mel's heart sank. Did he remember who she was? Surely Flauvic's spell was not all that powerful. After all, wasn't love more powerful than magic. '_That must mean he doesn't love me'_ thought Mel. _'I bet he never did.'_

She followed him through an endless maze of corridors and smiled slightly to herself when she thought of the absurdity of it all. Then she shook her head. _'Leave it to me to find either offense or humor in something that has none.'_

She felt her anger returning moments later, however, when Shevraeth led her into a chamber that looked much like one of the old torture chambers she had read about on her excursions to the great palace library. She hadn't realized that they were still in use.

Turning to Shevraeth, she exclaimed, "You're going to torture me? Why? I don't have any information you don't already have!" She felt tears prickling at her eyes. _'Why is it?'_ she thought to herself, _'that I wasn't scared for a single moment when I was running around the country being chased by the king, or I faced him in battle? All I felt then was anger. Now I feel terror. Why?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an evil cackle. She looked up a balcony and saw the agonizingly handsome face of Flauvic looking down on her with a malevolent smile.

"Since you won't listen to me, my dear," he said, slime dripping from his voice, "I will just force you to love me. And do you know how I will do that?" he asked.

Mel shook her head, trembling slightly, "N-no."

"No?" he asked, "Well, you will just have to find out, won't you?" Mel groaned. Of course – he could never give a straight out answer. Flauvic swept around, his cloak adding an air of superiority to his walk, and came down to the torture chamber. As of yet, Mel had forced herself not to look at the objects of torture in the room, but did so now. It was a dark, dirty place, and metal shackles were nailed to the wall, rust practically flaking off of them. She forced herself not to shudder, hardly realizing that her vice-like grip on Shevraeth had caused her knuckles to go white, and him to wince. Flauvic's eyes flicked to Mel's hand.

"Ah," he said simply. Mel dropped her hand from Shevraeth's arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Mel said, her anger rising once again to shadow the fear. "Why must you take so much pleasure in hurting people?" Flauvic smiled once again.

"But you are mistaken my dear," he said, smirking as he saw Mel's questioning expression, "I won't be hurting you. He will." Mel turned to Shevraeth, shocked. Once again, no expression was reflected in his face, but it seemed like his eyes were in turmoil, if that was possible. _"Maybe it's sort of like – a – a doorway. Into his mind. Maybe that's the clue.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted again by Flauvic, who had moved towards her. She backed away, refusing to let him touch her.

"You know, Meliara, this will only make it worse for you," Flauvic said. He snapped his fingers, "Shevraeth." Mel thought she saw him hesitate for a fraction of a moment, but soon enough, he was walking forward too. She realized too late that she had been backed in a corner, and she closed her eyes, waiting till she could feel the breath of Flauvic. She struck then. Her foot kicked up and her knee went into his groin. He keeled over, groaning, but she couldn't get away before he grabbed at her legs.

"Shevraeth!" gasped Flauvic. "Get her!" He obliged, and soon Mel felt her head buried in a warm, strong chest. She breathed in one deep breath of his scent, then remembered that he was trying to capture her, and she struggled. Unfortunately, although lean, he was exceptionally strong, and she found she couldn't move.

Mel was dragged over to some iron shackles, and pinned in. Once again, she looked into Shevraeth's eyes as he shackled her in, and although she found no signs of remorse on the rest of his face, his eyes looked pained. She willed him to hear her and she called his name silently in his mind.

She nearly fainted when she heard someone responding.

Who-who is this? a low, shaky voice asked in her head.

I-it's Mel. Danric? Is that you? What's happening?

Oh Mel. I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this. You know I don't. I love you.

Mel looked up suddenly. You do?

Yes. But, now isn't the time to talk about this. I'm going to hurt you, but you have to know that it's _not_ me. He's controlling me using magic. Please. Please, you know I would never hurt you! Mel looked Shevraeth in the eyes.

I know. But please, the suspense is killing me. Just get it over with. She cut the connection with Danric, feeling it would just be too painful.

Flauvic handed Shevraeth a poker that he had obviously been heating in a fire that was burning on the opposite time of the chamber. The heat didn't reach the other side of the room though, because Mel shivered as the poker came towards her. The red thing consumed her vision, seeming to grow larger and larger, until it touched her and she screamed.

She knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Eeeesh. That was hard to write. Anyway, review with comments, suggestions, questions, jokes, frogs, pine needles. Anything!

-Crystaltambaia


	4. Pain and Strangeness

**How It All Began:**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain and Strangeness**

**A/N:** I've finally decided, mostly due to my lack of time and my numerous stories, that this will not be a very long fic. Probably 5-10 chapters at most. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but perhaps when I'm finished with my other fics, I'll do a sequel to this one. And, you could always go and read my other fics and review those! (hint, hint)

And I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out!

**Nebulia:** Hehe, thanks. I love it when people don't think that I'm totally weird!

**FelSong:** When I wrote the chapter, I had those transmitting thought things in those triangle things (can't remember what they're called right now), but they don't show up on fanfiction. I suppose I'll just have to make it italic.

**Erkith:** Good point. I suppose he has the magical power to make her suffer, but not have it show.

**Jowa:** Yeah, I've had trouble with that in this story. I guess I can't decide whether I should stay with Sherwood Smith's first person, or switch to third person. But right now, it's third person.

**Remi**: I might get more detailed, but it's not the most complicated magic. Basically, he's under a mind-control spell in which he has his own thoughts, but can't control his actions. Hopefully it will grow with the story!

Thanks also to **Wake-Robin, LegoFiance, Diana, Aussiegirl, Saya, Elspeth Renee, Rowenhood **and **Sheyana.**

* * *

Mel groaned, pain surrounding her body. She tried to open her eyes, tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Ssshhh," a voice said. "It'll be alright. Just don't move."

"W-who is that?" Mel forced out.

"No one," the voice replied. It was a soothing female voice.

"W-where are we?"

"Nowhere. Now be quiet. Flauvic doesn't know I am healing you."

At this, Mel struggled to sit up, opening her eyes at the same time. "But I thought – I thought that everyone in the city was frozen!"

The woman was pretty and round faced, just into middle-age. She bustled over to a table and gathered something up into her hands. Mel looked around the room. It was small, but clean and bright, a welcome relief from the small dungeon she had been in before. Remembering the dungeon, though, brought back memories of the torture.

_Red hot pain._

_The agonized face of Shevraeth._

_Pain._

_Screaming._

_Oh! The pain._

_Silence, then laughter. High, evil laughter._

Mel shuddered. She didn't ever want to remember that again. Flauvic understood, she realized. He knew that you didn't have to physically hurt someone to cause them pain. The reason he hurt her wasn't just to hurt her, it was to hurt Shevraeth too. Hurting the person you love, not being able to control it. How had he done it?

Flauvic was cunning.

"My lord Flauvic needed servants." The woman's voice cut through Meliara's thoughts.

"Huh?" she said stupidly. The woman looked at her strangely.

"He needed servants to run the castle. He would have preferred his own, but they are mostly not here, so he 'unfroze' some of us. I saw you being carried up here, and decided to help you when Flauvic ordered me to clean the rooms on this floor."

"Isn't there a danger that he'll find you? Doesn't he have magic to here things?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, he does. But currently his focus is on getting servants and followers back from his home in the country and on controlling the Marquis of Shevraeth."

"What?" asked Mel.

"The dear Marquis is giving my lord quite a bit of trouble. He's fighting back against that spell."

"H-how did you know that Shevraeth was under a spell?"

"My dear, I know many things that it does not seem that I know," the woman said mysteriously.

"What's your name?" asked Mel, suddenly curious.

"Now, now dear. It's not seemly for ladies of quality such as yourself to go about knowing the names of all the servants."

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Meliara hotly. "I spent the first sixteen years of my life romping about the woods with my servant. She was my best friend!"

"Well then, dear," said the woman, "I'm afraid I've underestimated you. I thought all nobles to be like Flauvic in the way they treat their servants: horrible."

Something in the way the woman said that made Meliara suspect that she didn't think that. Not at all. In fact, Meliara had a suspicion that the woman wasn't who she seemed to be. Another question popped up in her mind, however. One that couldn't be ignored.

"How come I'm in a bedroom again, and not in a cell."

The woman cackled. "Oh dear. You'll see."

"What?"

"Never mind. Now," she said, swiftly changing the subject, "let's look at that arm of yours."

Mel frowned, but looked down, then gasped. Her entire arm was in much pain, but there wasn't a single mark on it.

"Wha—?" she started, astonished. The woman grimaced.

"He doesn't want to touch your beauty," she explained, "but he wants to bring you pain."

"Yes, I can feel that," Mel said through her teeth, grimacing. The pain had suddenly become much more pronounced.

"Well, I must be going off," said the woman, gathering her things together. "Mustn't let Flauvic get suspicious." And with that, she was off.

Mel sat on the bed, wondering. The woman certainly was strange. But was she dangerous? No, she didn't think so. Perhaps just slightly eccentric. Too many years using cleaning soap to wash rooms.

Suddenly, a light tap on the door made Meliara look up.

"Who is it?" she asked.

The door opened, revealing a joyful-looking Flauvic.

"What do you want?" Mel spat, struggling to get out of the bed.

"Ah, it seems like our little Meliara is feeling better," he said. His voice sent unpleasant shivers up and down Mel's spine.

She finally got out of bed, and nearly fainted when she stood up, the pain was so great. She walked slowly, but steadily towards the window, ignoring Flauvic. Unfortunately, Flauvic wasn't off by the display of coldness. Mel felt him coming up behind her, and closed her eyes, pretending he hadn't.

A cold hand touched her neck, and she flinched, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm all you've ever dreamed of," whispered Flauvic, his warm breath on her neck a counterpoint to the cold hands. Mel stood stock still, waiting for a chance to hurt him.

She cringed when his lips touched her neck, but she let him do it, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He was almost there…he was turning her slowly. Her knee was almost in position.

Just as she was about to strike, he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her legs, and kissed her roughly.

Mel tried to scream.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this fic is certainly getting iffy. It's still PG-13 though, and nothing will be described if anything super terrible happens. Anyway, I actually liked this chapter. It was a lot easier to write than the previous ones. Please review!

-Crystaltambaia


	5. Love is Stronger than Magic

**A Slightly Different Turn**

**Chapter Five**

**Love is stronger than Magic**

**A/N**: I can't believe it! Did you know that the last time I updated was in January? All you who were reading it before will probably have to read it all over again to remember it. This will be the last chapter, although there will possibly be a short epilogue and perhaps a sequel, depending on response. I feel terrible, because I like this fic, but I simply do not have enough time to keep up four fics, and I feel constricted whenever I want to start a new one because of that. If anyone else would like to take up this fic and write a sequel, they would be perfectly welcome. Just email me at lindsaymiller at pacbell dot net with any details, etc.

* * *

Mel groaned and opened her eyes, willing all of her horrible, terrifying memories to just go away.

She didn't have the will anymore. To live, she had to love life, and that was something that she had had before.

Not anymore.

Her muscles ached, and there were scratches all over her. Flauvic had certainly compromised her, although she could not remember it actually happening.

She had passed out. And that was shameful. She was a strong girl – no, woman, and no matter how bad the pain was, she should not ever have given up. That was what she had done. She had given up, and Flauvic had done unspeakable things to her.

She had given up the moment he had pressed her against the wall.

She was ashamed.

She would never admit it, but a part of her deep inside had still felt that awful, disgusting attraction that she had felt as a girl when Flauvic had first kissed her.

Then, she had been innocent. She had still been a little girl, unaware of the intricacies of court intrigue and power-lust. She was no longer that innocent girl. Now, she was not even fit for Danric, should he ever be separated from the barriers of the magic that Flauvic had set upon him.

Silently, she sent out a plea to Danric, hoping that somehow, somewhere, deep in his mind, he would know.

Just know.

Suddenly, Mel was aware of her condition.

She was back in the cell, lying on the dank, musty floor. She wore a white dress that had been torn. There were dark stains on it that she knew was blood.

The darkness consumed her, but she wasn't frightened.

Just incredibly, bone-achingly _tired_.

She just wanted it all to be over. Everything. Now that she had nothing, no one to live for, there was no reason to go on living.

_There is always something to live for_.

The sudden voice in her mind caused her head to snap upwards, jerking her out of her reverie.

"Danric?" she whispered, hoping against all hope that it was, indeed he who was calling her.

Suddenly, she remembered that awful few hours, down in Flauvic's torture chamber. The few hours that she had tried with all her might to forget.

Shevraeth had talked to her then as well.

_Yes, it is me._

"Come here, be with me Danric," she moaned, the loneliness and helplessness that made her cringe creeping into her speech.

_I don't know if I can_.

"Try Danric, try."

_I will._

A pause.

_For you. I love you._

Mel hung her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. How could he love her, after what Flauvic had done? Perhaps he didn't—

_I know, _he whispered in her mind, the touch like the brush of a feather against her cheek. _I will always love you. I always have._

"How can you love me?" Mel couldn't help the huge, choking sob that escaped her when she said that. She was even more ashamed of herself for being unable to control her emotions. Why hadn't she fought back? Why hadn't she tried to stop him, stop everything? Since when had she not been strong?

_You are strong._

Danric's voice startled Mel out of her downward-spiralling thoughts.

_I am coming._

"But—But, the magic. It's too strong."

_You will see._

The voice was fading from her mind, the comforting presence of her love dying, leaving her memory.

"No! Don't go! Dan—"

The cell door swung open, smashing loudly against the wall, causing Mel to cringe. The guard for the cell had heard her crying.

"Shut up, you bitch. Stop your moani—uunnhh." His rant was stopped by something, and he fell forward, eyes glazing over.

There was a knife in his back.

Mel looked up.

There, with his magnificent gold hair and mysterious, cloudy gray eyes, stood Vidanric Renselaus, Marquis of Shevraeth, in all his glory.

He took a step forward as Mel struggled to her feet, tripping several times. She stumbled over the body of the guard, then leaned against the wall for support.

Finally, she willed herself to look up at the man that she loved.

She was drowning in those eyes.

"Danric, I—" She was cut off by the Marquis' bruising lips, so different, yet so similar to those of the other blond-haired man. He crushed her against the wall, and she moaned.

Suddenly, and feeling of being trapped consumed her, and she found she couldn't breathe. She was drowning, but this time it wasn't the good kind.

Mel stiffened in Danric's grasp, and he immediately let go of her.

"What is it?" he asked, concern lighting his eyes.

"I—I can't," Mel whispered. "Not now. Not—not after what he—what he did. To me." Her voice seemed to stutter in all the wrong places, and she still was finding it hard to breathe. Tears were coming to her eyes, and she squeezed them together, the salty water burning her eyes.

A gentle touch on her arm caused her to look up.

"Sshh…" he said simply. "I understand." Mel looked up at him and swallowed her tears, willing herself to be brave. For him.

"I—I still love you though."

"I know."

And that was it.

There were a few more seconds of silence and then Mel spoke.

"Flauvic?"

"Gone," said Danric.

"How?"

"Hill Folk."

"What?"

"He's a tree."

"Everyone else?"

"Unfrozen. They don't remember any of it."

They spoke no more.

Instead, Mel fell into Danric's arms, and cried into his shoulder, and he held her.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that turned out differently than expected. It was sad. And they didn't end up together. Well, not really. Maybe the epilogue/sequel (depending on how long it will be) will be about how they learn to love one another again.

**FIN**

Please review!

Crystaltambaia


End file.
